Of Golden Bells and Ruby Kisses
by Ninth Lady
Summary: A series of vignettes starring our favourite pirate and princess - Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang.
1. The Princess Doesn't Dance

A/N: The first in a series of historically inaccurate GN/SSX vignettes. I hope everyone enjoys them! Please read and review!

--------------------------------

Vignette One: The Princess Doesn't Dance

"Well," laughed Sun Ce, "now that you've been treated to a dance by my wife, is there anyone else you would like to dance for you? We have many good dancers here - albeit none match the beauty and grace of the Qiaos." He added before his wife could make him regret his statement.

Gan Ning opened his mouth before he could think twice about it. "What about the Princess?"

Everyone stopped talking and laughing in surprise and shock, even Sun Ce seemed to lack words. Gan Ning was now praying this was not one of the royal no-nos Su Fei had warned him about before defecting to Wu. The silence was deafening and he was about to retract his question when the middle of the Sun children responded with a nervous chuckle.

"My sister doesn't dance-"

"No I will."

The entire room turned to face Sun Shang Xiang who was now walking towards the platform in the centre of the room. Unprepared, the royal musicians were frozen in place, unsure what to play. Kneeling beside the leader, she whispered something in his ear before returning to the centre, waiting for the drums to begin pounding out the timing.

The Sun brothers turned towards Gan Ning with mouths agape as the entire room waited on baited breath for Shang Xiang to begin. "She never dances," Sun Ce said a little more hotly than he meant. "Seriously. It took forever to convince her to wear a dress!" The beginnings of the beat sent the room into deeper silence as Sun Shang Xiang began dancing.

Her dance lacked the grace of Da Qiao's, but made up for whatever it lacked with pure, raw passion. Traditionally it was not as beautiful as that composed by the elder Qiao, but Gan Ning could feel a stirring in his loins as he watched the Princess of Wu dance for him. He could feel a slight constricting in his throat as the words became louder in his head, that the Princess was indeed, dancing for him, and despite how many patrons were present at the banquet, it was truly a dance for him and him alone.

The former pirate could not keep his eyes off of the gorgeous warrior, especially as she danced in his direction, until she was right in front of him, bent over and whispering in his ear. "How do you like my dance, _Xingba_?" Her voice was low enough for only his ears, dripping with a seductive quality he was unaware virgins could muster. Oh and the way she said his style name! His loins were burning as his eyes met her emerald ones that shone with passion and fire. Dropping a little lower, he caught sight of her cleavage that his body ached to reach out and touch. Before he knew it, she was back at the centre, dancing furiously to the raw beat.

As her body sashayed back and forth, Gan Ning tried to summon as his willpower in order to prevent himself from losing his head as he took the princess then and there. The pulse of the music keep growing faster and louder and her body moved faster with it. Didn't she know what she was doing to him?

A glance thrown over her shoulder in his direction reassured him that, yes, the virgin princess knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him. Gan Ning had heard tales that women of higher society were educated in the fine art of pleasure - much like concubines. Although unlike their lower counterparts, women bred to be given to royalty and high status men kept their maidenheads until the night their brand new husbands claimed them as their own. Oh how the pirate wished he could claim this woman as his own! From her gorgeous lips - no scratch that - face, to her lithe, sexy body and her fiery, passionate personality. He had only known her but a day, but deep inside he was beginning to realize that he was feeling more than lust for Shang Xiang.

With a final blow to the drums, the dance ended with Sun Shang Xiang spread eagle on the floor with her head thrown back, chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion. Her emerald eyes were glued on Gan Ning's dark ones, daring him to do what his body so desired. He did one better though, throwing his body up applauding her dance. Everyone else followed his example, although none could match his enthusiasm. Still applauding, Sun Ce rose and strode into the centre to help his little sister up. She hugged him energetically as a slight blush coloured her already flush cheeks.

"Give it up for my little sister, Sun Shang Xiang!" Shouted Sun Ce, throwing her fist in the air. All the while, Shang Xiang was smiling ear to ear, her eyes never leaving Gan Ning's. His own expression mimicked her own and despite just meeting each other they both knew this was the beginning of something special.


	2. A Kiss for Good Luck

A/N: No timeline, not historically correct, but hopefully a little fluffy! GN/SSX as always. Please, read, review, and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Vignette 2: A Kiss for Good Luck

The battle raged around her and Sun Shang Xiang found herself to fighting what seemed to be an uphill battle. She had long been parted from her horse, troops, and fellow generals and was now slicing through innumerable hoards of enemy troops. Inwardly the princess cursed Wei and what felt to her as their millions of troops, despite knowing that logically, there were not millions on the battlefield. The sky above had started out as blue, but now all that could be seen was billowing smoke.

_'Goddamn that Zhou Yu! Does he appreciate anything other than a fire attack?'_ She groaned inwardly as she cut down a few more troops. Despite being alone, Shang Xiang was holding her own quite well, even if her chakrams were slowly becoming heavier. Around her the enemy kept falling, dying or dead from the steel kiss of her chakrams, reminding her that she was not invincible and without any reinforcements, would need to retreat soon enough. _'No! For Wu I must keep going! These men cannot carry on forever!'_ With renewed energy, Shang Xiang threw herself at the new group of soldiers that came running towards her. Their cries were silenced as the twin chakrams quicky sliced through the armour or exposed throats. Their demise was ugly and unfortunate, but what death on the battlefield was not?

The faint sound of bells forced her to glance over her shoulder. A grin spread over her face as she saw the ex-pirate, Gan Ning, racing over on his steed to assist her.

"Xingba, what took you so long?" Shang Xiang joked, an amused smile playing on her lips. Gan Ning grinned at her before jumping off of the horse's back and stepping towards the new enemies rushing towards them in a sea of dark blue armour. Back to back the two Wu officers allowed the enemies to surround them, knowing full well the enemy was blissfully unaware that this was the last mistake they would ever make thanks to their combined efforts.

"Well I had to let you get a head start, Princess." Gan Ning threw a glance over his shoulder to see the playful pout play across Shang Xiang's features.

"You know how much I hate you calling me that," she reminded him, one eye on the enemy the other on the shirtless man whose back was pressed firmly against her own. "I have a name it's-"

"Shang Xiang. Yeah yeah, I know _Princess_." His grin grew wider, despite no longer looking at her, Gan Ning knew the expression that was spreading across her gorgeous features well; it was one of mock anger and secret enjoyment. The enemy was beginning to circle tighter, waiting for their leaders to give them the signal to tear into the back to back Wu generals.

"Well Gan Ning-"

"Hey hey, what have I said about using my formal name?"

"Oh sorry _Gan Ning_, I just thought since we were being so formal and all…"

"What DO I have to do to get you to stop saying that?"

"Kiss me then."

"Whoa - what?"

"You heard me _Xingba_…"

With a low growl, the ex-pirate whirled around and kissed the princess deeply. The enemies stood around, somewhat confused as well as horrified at witnessing Wu royalty blatantly allowing a lesser general - a man certainly not her betrothed - to kiss her so deeply and so openly. They murmured amongst themselves about how scandalous it was, which prevented the soldiers from utilizing such a moment to its full advantage…

It was only for a moment, but Shang Xiang felt like she was flying, truly flying. Never had she felt so wonderful in her entire life! His lips were rough, but his kiss was anything but. Shang Xiang could taste his lust for her, but beyond it was something more that she almost dared to dream might be love. He tore his mouth away from hers and she gasped for breath, not needing to see the smirk that was no doubt on full display for the entire Wei army to witness.

"Good luck Shang Xiang," she heard him murmur gently in her direction. Her ruby lips curved into a full blown smile at not only her current state of euphoria, but also how much more colourful everything around her looked. All in all, the kiss most likely lasted about two seconds, but those two seconds were enough to make her feel invincible - enough to take on the entire Wei army with one arm tied behind her back.

"You too Xingba."

With one last backwards smile directed at each other, the two descended upon the Wei troops killing all those that stood in the way of their combined efforts, successfully silencing any gossip as well as giving the Wu army a huge advantage. Only when all troops in the area were successfully slaughtered did they stop. Gan Ning exhaled as he surveyed the bloody, body littered ground turning to see Sun Shang Xiang doing the exact same thing. She offered him a cheeky grin as she wiped off her bloody chakrams on the remnants of a Wei flag.

"Well that was fun! Thanks for the reinforcements Xingba!" She feigned walking away until she felt a warm hand on her wrist, wheeling her around until she was chest to chest with the tattooed ex-pirate.

"Oh no you don't Shang Xiang! Don't think you get off that easily! After all, the Great Gan Ning of the Bells does not just dole out assistance to anyone like that!" His dark orbs met her emerald ones searching for something that she was unsure of. His calloused hands rested on her shoulders and their faces were but centimeters apart.

"Xingba," she murmured quietly, "the Princess of Wu certainly does not just kiss anyone either - especially if they are undeserving of such a treat."

Gan Ning smiled and laughed a little, leaning forward until their foreheads touched and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Tilting her face upwards, Shang Xiang rubbed her nose against Gan Ning's and let her glance flit between his gorgeous eyes and tempting lips. "Perhaps a second kiss would be a good enough payment for the Pirate of the Silken Sails?"

Gan Ning's smile grew wider before bringing his lips down to claim hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Shang Xiang moaned a little into his mouth and parted her lips a little more so that he could deepen the kiss. Gan Ning gently brought his hands down to her hips and pulled the princess closer. Gleefully Shang Xiang placed her hands around his neck and began to lightly play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. His arousal becoming very apparent, Gan Ning gently disentangled himself from the princess. Groaning in sheer disappointment, Shang Xiang pouted a little.

"What? Am I not a good enough kisser?" Shang Xiang poked at his chest playfully, knowing full well what his arousal meant.

Gan Ning growled a little. "Woman, even though it is high treason, I want to take you right here and now. However there is a battle waiting for an ending, hence why I broke the heavenly lip lock we were so engrossed in."

If possible, Shang Xiang's face lit up even more as she picked her chakrams up. "Don't worry - I promise not to mention this to my brothers."

Gan Ning's eyes opened wider slightly in fear. "What about your father?"

Her melodious laugh filled his ears as she pressed her lips to his once more. "Not a peep."

Swallowing hard, Gan Ning gazed into Shang Xiang's emerald orbs seeing nothing but sincerity and adoration gazing back at him. With a smile and another kiss, he picked up his dao and helped her onto his steed. Getting on behind her, he kissed her neck gently causing the red haired princess to sigh a little and giggle.

"Ready to kick some more Wei ass?"

"Never been readier, Xingba."


End file.
